Gamora
Gamora is a character in Guardians of the Galaxy. Personality Gamora is stoic, distant, caring, and proficient. Initially merciless due to her background with Thanos, Gamora eventually grew to distrust her "father" when it became clear he did not really care about anyone but himself. Realizing that he was using her and her sister as merely a means to an end, Gamora chose to defect from Thanos' side and became determined to redeem herself for her past actions. Powers * Zehoberei Physiology and Bionic Enhancements: As a Zehoberei, Gamora naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. ** Superhuman Strength: As a Zehoberei, Gamora is stronger than the average human. She has demonstrated her strength by being able to break Groot's vine binding with nothing but her strength. ** Superhuman Agility: As a Zehoberei, Gamora is highly agile. She often uses her agility during battle, giving her an advantage over her opponents. For example, she was able to leap at a tremendous height while helping the other Guardians escape from the Kyln. * Enhanced Durability: Gamora's bionic upgrades and the advanced physiology of her species allow her to be more resistant to physical harm. Gamora was able to survive or at least briefly endure various afflictions that would prove fatal to a normal human being, such as severe electrocution and deep-space exposure. * Enhanced Vision: Gamora's ocular implants allow her to see farther than what her species is capable of. * Superhuman Stamina: Gamora's two livers allow her to metabolize and filter toxins faster than any human and her respiratory implants allow her to intake oxygen at greater efficiency than any human. * Enhanced Neurological System: Gamora's is more advanced than that of most species, granting her enhanced senses and awareness. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Bio-augmentations have granted Gamora the power to regenerate quickly from most injuries or infections. Abilities * Master Assassin: Gamora has earned a feared reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" due to her work as an assassin while under the tutelage of Thanos. * Master Combatant: Having been trained as an assassin, Gamora is an expert combatant and marksman. Under Thanos' wing, Gamora received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat. As a result, she is an extremely talented swordswoman. Gamora was able to throw a knife with such accuracy that she caused Quill to drop the Orb from his hand while he was running away from her without amputating him. * Sword Mastery: Gamora is shown to be extremely skilled in using her sword, using it to amputate Groot, battle against her sister Nebula and fight during the Battle of Xandar. Equipment * Godslayer: Gamora's weapon of choice, a retractable sword that she used to amputate Groot's limbs when he attempted to restrain her, and in her duel against Nebula. * Cybernetic Skeleton: While in the service of Thanos, Gamora had cybernetic appendages installed in her providing enhanced strength and durability. * Ocular and Respiratory Implants: Gamora had implants installed in her and , providing enhanced stamina and vision. Relationships Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Potential Love Interest and Leader ** Drax the Destroyer - Enemy turned Ally ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Taneleer Tivan/Collector - Employer * Nova Corps ** Rhomann Dey ** Garthan Saal ** Irani Rael Enemies * Ronan the Accuser - Instructor * Thanos - Adoptive Father and Former Master * Nebula - Adoptive "Sister" * Believers ** J'Son ** Mantis * Korath the Pursuer * Sakaarans * Moloka Dar * Gorfrad Quotes To be added. Trivia * She is the only female member of the Guardians. Appearance Gamora normally wears Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters